By Chance
by changeofheart505
Summary: It all started with detention. How did six different people become the most unlikely of friends?How did they get detention? How did they get it on tue same day? Perhaps it was fate. But others say, the meeting was by chance.Jack/Frostcup, Meripunzel and introducing Musicshipping!Sakura Y.xEstrella O.
1. Prolouge

By Chance

**Kura: Well, this certainly gonna be... interesting. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the prolouge, *looks at Kura* why are you looking at me? **

**Kura: Huh? Uh... no reason!**

**Sakura: Riiiiiiiiggghhtt...**

Prolouge

This is the story of a fateful meeting. Six teens, each special in their own ways. He was the engineer who had lost so much, only to gain twice as more in the deep future. She was the artist who yearned to travel. He was the athlete who wanted to be seen for who he really is. She is the archer who strived for indepence. She was the geek who wanted to find her true passion. She was the rocker who needed to open her eyes. Six teens who wanted to belong. The engineer and the athlete. The artist and archer. The geek and the rocker. Three fateful couples. This is their story, and it begins in detention.

**Kura: Prolouge done, ka-chow! *crosses arms and slashes them apart as she says "ka-chow!" ***

**Sakura: Waitwaitwait, I know who the engineer, athlete, artist and archer are, but who are the geek and rocker? **

**Kura: Well, Estrella Ongaku is the geek and the rocker is... you. **

**Sakura: WHAT?! **

**Kura: Yep, you. Review! *runs away* **

**Sakura: YOU ARE SO DEAD! **


	2. Detention meetings

By Chance

**Kura: New chapter! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Detention meetings

* * *

The Engineer

Hiccup's P.O.V

Okay, this is bad. Yes, I've been in detention before, but usually, I was alone. Right now? I am stuck with five other people. Four chicks and some other dude. My name is Hugo Haddock III, but I go by Hiccup. Yes, I know it's a weird name, but there are weirder names. Like the cousin of the blond chick who is drawing, at least I think she is. Eugene Fitzherbert. Weirder than Hiccup, right? Well, I guess you can say detention wasn't too surprising. I'm a Junior at Berk&Burgess Academy. It was built, according to the silver-haired girl whose nose is stuck in a book, when the two rivaling cities finally ended a long time feud. Anyways, I bet you guys are wondering how I got detention. Well, it happened a bit earlier. I was walking to Woodshop with my ex-girlfriend Astrid. We were almost there when we my cousin, Snotlout and his buds, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the kid they were picking on, my friend Fishlegs. Astrid was able to stall Ruff and Tuff, but I had to take my cousin on. Of course, I wasn't a wimp like before. I got into one car crash, and bam! it's like I was reborn. I don't let anyone push me around. "Leave him alone Snotlout!" I snapped and he looked at me.

"What are you gonna do about it? He is nothing but a fat fucking piece of shi-" And I punched him in the face. Right on the nose, actually. Of course, lady luck wasn't with me, because Mrs. Benett glared at me as she said, "DETENTION!" And I came here, to detention. I sighed, completely bored. Like I said, there are five other people in here. The other dude is Jack "Frost" Overland, captain of the hockey team, MVP of the basketball team, and honorary member of the soccer team. The there are the girls. First there's Sakura Yami, a transfer who looks like a mix of Japanese and Egyptian. She always dyes her hair, right now it's jet black wiht magenta tips. Sometimes she wears leather skinny jeans, a tank top and biker gloves, all black and dark blue with hints of magenta. Sakura's the lead singer of a band, Sennen Ra, and has a younger twin who doesn't attend Berk&Burgess Academy. Then there's Rapunzel Corona, she's been in every art show, theater production, concert, etc. She's a petite blond with emerald eyes. She's very... bubbly. Rumors have it, her cousin was almost sent to juvie. Estrella Ongaku, a girl who is just as pale as Jack, only her hair isn't snow-white, it's silver. She has light blue eyes and wears white, any shade of blue, silver/gray, and at times, black. Apparently, she's a pretty good figure skater, but her talents lay in the classroom. Yep, she was a geek. A pretty shy and feisty one, too. Finally, we have Merida Dun Broch, she's Scottish. She's an athlete like Jack, but her focus is on archery. She's also a bit of a rebel. Me? I'm more into mechanics and engineering. All of us, every single one of us, is called by a nickname. Jack, the athlete. Me, I;m the engineer. Merida, the archer. Rapunzel, the artist. Sakura, the rocker. And Estrella, the geek. I sighed once more, gods I was so bored!

* * *

The archer

Merida's P.O.V

This is ridiculous! That girl deserved that punch, she kept pulling my hair! It's not my fault it's so curly and red! She just had to get me in detention! And with five other people as well. I am Merida Dun Broch. Head archer of the Berk&Burgess Academy archery team. I'm a Junior this year, though I wish I was a Senior, then I could get away with anything! I know a few of the people here, but I know all their names. The boy with white hair and blue eyes, Jack "Frost" Overland. To be honest, I thought he and the silver-haired lass, Estrella Ongaku, were related. They look like they could be cousins. Next to me is Rapunzel Corona. She's a nice girl, so it's odd to see her in detention. Sakura Yami is just as rebellious, if not more, as me. Finally, there's Hiccup. He used to be just as geeky as Estrella, but he changed. A lot.

* * *

The athlete

Jack's P.O.V

Ah, another day in detention. Just your average day for Jackson "Frost" Overland. But I go by Jack only. The "Frost" part of my name comes from my love of winter sports and ice skating. Mostly from the ice skating. Detention is like a regular day to day thing for me, so I'm not surprise I ended up getting one. But with five other people? Only one other guys is here, Hiccup. The rest are girls. Estrella Ongaku, who people say could be related to me, yeah right. Rapunzel Corona, the bubbly blond who loves to paint. Merida Dun Broch, the girl whose hair reminds me of a burning bush. And Sakura Yami, the rocker who dyes her hair as much as my friend Tooth. I glanced around. Usually if I was alone, I'd mess around, but now there are witnesses. Ah, who gives a fuck? I stood up and walked over to some cabinets.

* * *

The rocker

Sakura's P.O.V

Okay, so you know that movie where these teens get stuck in detention and become "buddy buddy?" Yeah, I'm not like those people. I don't need to make friend with any of the people here. I already have enough problems at home with my little sister. Okay, so she's the same age as me, but I'm older than her by six hours. I'm Sakura Yami, my little sister Kura Yami. My name literally means Cherry Blossom Dark. I'm the lead singer of a band, and yes, I like dark things, it's in my name. I noticed a boy walk up to the cabinets. He had white hair and blue eyes. I sighed as I kicked up my feet and laid them on the desk in front of me. I pulled out my headphones, keeping one ear free incase someone tried to talk to me. Hey, just 'cause I'm a rocker, doesn't mean I don't listen.

* * *

The geek

Estrella's P.O.V

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! This is the worst day ever! I didn't mean to hit that guy! It was an accident! I can't be in detention, I just can't! Come on Estrella, calm down,what would Tsu do at a time like this?

_'It's detention, do whatever ya want! I've had it before, the only thing you do... is nothing. So, in order to pass the time,'_ she told me,_ 'ya need to have some sort of fun. For me, it was prank calling people with the teachers phone. The teacher's never there. They just lock you in a room and tell you to be quiet and stay put.'_

I saw this one boy at the cabinets. I bit my lips before I stood up and walked over to join him.

"Hey." He said.

"...hi..." I muttered.

"I thought you didn't like causing problems."

"I don't but... my sister told me whenever she had detention, she had to make her own fun. So... why shouldn't I?"

"I'm Jack." He held up his hand.

"Estrella." I shook his hand.

* * *

The artist

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I can't believe I got detention! I'm missing a rehearsal for the school play!I sighed and looked around. I was so bored. A boy and girl were talking by the cabinets. Another girl was listening to music, another was tossing pencils to the ceiling, some of them getting stuck, and another boy was using his phone. I was so bored.

"So!" I said all of a sudden, getting all eyes on me, "I'm really bored, so... how did you guys get detention?"

"I... accidentally hit a guy when he snuck up on me. He went to the hospital..." The girl at the cabinet said, "and my name is Estrella Ongaku... you know, in case ya wanted to know..."

The boy next to her laughed, "YOU SENT PITCH TO THE HOSPITAL?!" Estrella blushed madly as she nodded, "I like you already. Name's Jack, and I may have a painted a teacher's car..."

"Nice one," the girl listening to music said, "but see if ya can top this. I spray painted my band logo, the Eye of Ra, onto every hallway wall, all of my teachers cars, and on a few people. My name's Sakura."

I nodded slowly, "Rapunzel, I... snuck out of class to be with my cousin Eugene."

"Hiccup," the other boy said, "I got detention for punching my cousin in the face, and in my defense, I was protecting my friend!"

"I'm Merida," the redhead said,"I was caught ditching science class. Now, if ye don't mind me asking, why did ye want to know how we got detention?"

Sakura scoffed, "Forget that, how did we all get detention on the same day. And Frost, use the blue stuff." Sakura got up and walked over to the cabinets. She, Jack and Estrella continued with... whatever it was they were doing, "you guys should help us out here. I mean, what's the point of being in detention if you're just gonna do what the teacher tells you to do?"

Slowly, we all joined the three at the cabinets. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

**Kura: review!**


	3. Surprise guests

By Chance

Chapter 3: Surprise guests

Normal P.O.V

Sakura reached into the cabinet and pulled out a jar of blue powder. She smiled as she poured almost the whole entire jar into a concoction Jack and Estrella were conjuring.

"What's the blue stuff for anyways?" Hiccup asked.

Sakura's smile grew, "Oh... you'll see..." And she continued to stir the stuff. Somehow, the concoction looked... like puke? Purple... puke.

Rapunzel's nose crunched up as she was given a small vile of the stuff. Sakura smiled as she walked over to the window, where she ended up tossing the vile towards a tree. The glass broke on a branch, but instead of the gross liquid dripping from the branch, it hissed and snapped the branch off.

"That was..." Merida began.

"AWESOME!" Jack finised, "How did-"

"My little sister, Kura, is... insane. What?" Sakura had asked the question when everyone gave her a 'you-must-be-joking!' look, "I'm not lying! The only reason she isn't here is because she managed to scare the teachers during orientation..." More stares, "Kura has a strong love for chocolate. She's a chocoaholic." The others nodded and looked at the viles in their hands. Silence filled the room again for a moment until...

_**KNOCK!**_

_**KNOCK!**_

_**KNOCK!**_

_**CRACK!**_

Everyone in the room winced as the window cracked. Estrella walked over to the window, and sure enough, two females and a teacup piglet stood at the bottom.

"HEY ELLA!" The girl with the piglet said. She looked like a more... childish version of Sakura. She had the same looks, only she prefered purple contacts to red, and liked wearing lighter colors when she could. The girl next to her looked like a maturer version of Estrella herself. She lacked the glasses of her younger twin and had a love for violance. Hiccup joined Estrella at the window.

"Who are they?" He asked. Estrella pointed to the silver haired girl, "That's Tsu. My older twin, and Sakura's lead guitarest. The other girl is Kura, my best friend who attends the Burgess Art Institute." Tsu motioned her to open the window. Frowning in confusion, Estrella does as she's told. Smirking, the older silver haired girl jumps up and climbs into the window, Kura following.

"HELLO DETENTIONIES!" Kura giggled, "You're entertainment, awaits!" More giggling. Sakura glared at Tsu.

"You gave her sugar?!"

Tsu shrugged and turned to her sister, "Really? Detention?!"

Everyone back away, except for Estrella that is, thinking Tsu was going to explode.

"You got detention?!" Tsu moved closer to Estrella, "I am so..."

Everyone leaned in, curious as to what she felt towards the whole scenario.

"PROUD OF YOU!"

You could litteraly hear the giant, 'WHAT?!' in the air from anywhere in the world. Yes, even the animals in the Antartic heard it. Tsu hugged Estrella, who squeaked. The door then began to shift. Tsu and Kura smiled as they ran to the window and jumped out.

"OH! SAKU-KUN!" Sakura groaned at the familiar nickname, "MOM AND DAD WENT OUT FOR THE WEEKEND!"

Their parents were gone? Sakura looked at the group before her, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**Kura: Tsu and I have appeared!**

**Sakura: Good gods...**

**Kura: *giggles* Review! Oh, and if ya wanna be part of this story, feel free to PM me!**


End file.
